Guys Just Wanna Have Fun
by rileymatthewspussycat
Summary: male/male slash


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

**A/N: This story is purely a fantasy. All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes. Viewers discretion is advised.**

**OoOoOoO**

Farkle hated showering in the guys locker room with other guys. But his mother didn't like him coming home all dirty and smelly.

He looked around to see if the coast was clear. When it was, he stripped all of his dirty clothes and put them to the side. He walked over to the shower room. He turned on the shower knobs and soon the hot water began to drizzle down his sore body. He closed his eyes and put head down underneath water. It was quite soothing. Farkle enjoying his shower time when suddenly he heard two voices entering the guys locker room.

"Fuck." he thought

He immediately turned off the shower, cover himself with a towel and quickly hid.

"Are you sure no one is still here?" one voice asked

"I'm sure. I've checked we're the only ones here." another voice replied

"Did you locked the door?"

"OMG, yes. Just fucking kiss me already."

He knew those voices, so he had peeked in to see who it was. And too his surprise he was right, it was his two texan best friends, Lucas Friar and Zay Babineaux.

He watched the two texan boy who were heavily making out and shoving their tongues down each other's throat. Two boys couldn't get enough of touching each other. Farkle closely watched as Lucas bring his hand down to Zay's pants. Without wasting any time, Lucas shoved his hands inside of Zay's pants. Zay moaned throughout the kiss as he felt Lucas touch his shaft. Lucas began rubbing his thumb around Zay's pee hole. In reaction, Zay broke their heated kiss and exclaimed,

"Luc. Yeah. Keep doing that to me. Your thumb feel amazing when you do that."

Farkle was quite getting turned on by what he was seeing. He couldn't himself, he brought his hands down to his shaft and began to jack off. He began stroking it and he felt his whole body burning. He tried not to moaned or else he would have blown his cover.

But suddenly, his cellphone rang. Farkle's eyes widen and quickly tried to find it within the pile of his clothes. When he did, he immediately turned it off. He knew was screwed.

"Shit. Lucas. Someone is here. Let's get of out and go somewhere else."

"No. This only time we have together and I've waiting been for this. I'm gonna see who killed our precious time."

Lucas turned himself over to face shower room.

"Hey! Whoever is there, show yourself!" he shouted

Farkle was shaken, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't really run away cause he got nowhere to go. He sighed and surrender. He slowly stood up from his hiding spot.

Both Lucas and Zay's eyes widen when they saw their other best friend, Farkle standing there. The eye contact between them was very awkward and silence made it more awkward.

"Uh. Farks. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked breaking the silence

"I didn't mean interrupt your time together." he replied awkwardly and totally ignoring Lucas' question

Not a moment later, Farkle tried get out of the room and completely forgetting his stuff. He didn't care about his stuff, he just wanted to go home, take another shower and take care himself before he got blue balls.

"Genius, stay." Zay spoke up

"Stay?" the confused genius asked him

"Stay. You seemed pretty on turned on from watching us. Join us."

"I was not." Farkle huffed

"Your thing says otherwise. Let us help you before you get blue balls. Plus, we always try a threesome. Right Luc?" Zay smirked

Farkle looked down at his shaft and it was true; it hard and it was throbbing. He didn't know if could make it home and hit the shower and jack off. Without even making Farkle reply, Lucas pulled his arm, made him sit down on the bench and pulled the towel of him.

Lucas knelt down in front of Farkle. He stared awe at Farkle's shaft. Who knew someone so small could have a thick and long shaft. It started to oozing out of pre-cum out of the tip. So, Lucas leaned ahead and takes on licking of the pre-cum off.

"Oh God Luc, your tongue is wet and warm." Farkle moaned

As Lucas was blowing him, Zay sat beside Farkle. Zay turned Farkle's face to face him and pulled him close. Zay leaned in and captured his lips. The kiss immediately began to turn heated. Both of them didn't waste time on taking their time. They went ahead of putting their tongues inside of each other. Tasting and mixing their saliva together. They even fought for dominance, rolling their tongues around with each other.

As they kissed, Farkle brought his hand down and placed inside of Zay's pants. As Lucas was doing before he interrupted them. He felt the shaft pulsing again his hand. Farkle stroked Zay's erect shaft. He pulled his hand up and down. Zay grunted through the kiss. Farkle's movements moved faster. The rubbing cause a lot of friction. The stroking made Zay ballistic and made him separate kiss from Farkle.

"Yes, Minkus. You Genius. Touch me more! Go Faster!" Zay cried out

Farkle obliges to Zay's request and he went at high speed. The faster he went, the more Zay cried out. As Farkle was stroking Zay, Lucas deep throated him catching him totally off guard. But in response, he moaned total pleasure. Lucas bobbled his head up and down his shaft. He could feel Farkle's shaft deep down his throat.

"Luc. Yessss, just like thattt...yessss. Ah." Farkle breathed

Farkle had to let go of Zay's shaft cause he had to gripped the bench for support. Feeling unwanted, Zay stood up from his spot and dropped his pants along with his underwear, leaving him half naked. Zay climbed into the bench face Farkle. He had his shaft in front of Farkle's face.

"Suck me, Minkus."

Farkle openly opened his mouth and without warming Zay thrusted his hips forward, invading Farkle's wet mouth. He grabbed Farkle's head for support. Farkle breathed through his nose and tried not to gag. Lucas and Zay were both in rhythm as they quicken their pace. The more they thrusted Zay and Farkle felt the sensation that they were going to blow.

"I'm cum.. I'mmm cumming! Ah!"

At the same time, both Zay and Farkle ejaculated. Both of their load shot into Farkle and Lucas' mouth. Zay slowly slid out of his mouth and Lucas stopped sucking on him. Farkle and Lucas both sallowed the load. They savoured the taste, salty and tangy.

Once they were done, Lucas stood up and Zay jumped of the bench. Lucas removed his pants and along his underwear, leaving him half naked.

"Stand up, Farks."

Farkle stood up and went in front of Lucas. He first grabbed one of his legs and raise it and he did same with the other leg. Lucas was strong enough to hold up Farkle by both legs. With the help Zay, he positioned Lucas' shaft at the entrance of Farkle's anus. Lucas slowly invade to Farkle virgin anus.

Farkle closed his eyes and bit his lip as Lucas penetrated him. Lucas was huge, he was stretching him. A small hole becoming much bigger.

"My turn."

Farkle's eyes widen at he just heard. He tried to protest but Zay was set on his mind.

"What? Zay, it's not going to fit. It's just too impossible."

Zay ignored his remark, came up to Farkle's and said.

"We're going to fuck you up real good Minkus."

Zay position himself at his hole and pushed his shaft up there.

"Zay, pull it out. It's too full. Oh god. You guys are literally tearing me apart!" Farkle cried out both in pain and in impeccable bliss

But Zay pushed his shaft deeper into Farkle's anus. He felt his and Lucas' shaft being squeezed in as Farkle clenched his anus. They were double penetrating him. As they both fully in and Zay asked Lucas if he was ready.

"I was born ready."

Both boys thrusted at the same time making Farkle howled in pure ecstasy. Lucas and Zay's shaft rubbed against other creating heated friction. The heat consume Farkle's whole body.

"You guys literally are going to rip me wide open!"

Farkle wrapped his arms around Lucas' neck. He held on for dear life as the texan boys quicken their speed. Their balls would slap against each other with each thrust. Farkle was getting use to it.

"Jammed more of your thick cocks into me! Beat up my pathetic anus!" Farkle cried out

With Zay's free hand, he grabbed Farkle's shaft and started to fondling him. Zay rubbed his thumb on top of the tip. This made Farkle squirm. The boys both continue to fuck Farkle with all of their strength. Soon they felt that that were on the verge of cumming.

"Oh God! We're both going to cum!" they cried out

With one final thrust, Lucas and Zay both cummed inside of him as Farkle climaxed all over his two texan friends. Zay and Lucas pulled out of him and Lucas put Farkle down. The three boys completely collapsed after the love session.

They stayed on the floor for a bit before hitting the showers where they had more sex and tried different fucking position.

So, from that day on Farkle wasn't scared to shower anymore in the guys locker room knowing that Lucas and Zay made it all better.

;)

**FIN.**


End file.
